1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device for applying coatings as either froth foams or non-foamed spray coatings and a method for using the dispensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
House wraps enjoy popularity in the building industry for sealing structures from outside environmental effects such as moisture and wind. Typical house wrap materials are in the form of sheet materials that are stapled to a structural substrate and physically wrapped around a structure and cut away from window and door openings. A recent development has provided an alternative house wrap material in the form of a liquid building wrap (LBW). See for example, United States patent application publications 2009/0107611 and 2009/0139181. LBWs are desirable over conventional house wrap sheets because they apply easily without a need to staple into place, cut away from window and door openings and do not suffer from potentially blowing off from a structure under high winds.
The most effective application of a LBW includes two steps. The first step is to apply sealant froth foam to gaps, cracks and joints in a substrate structure. The froth foam fills and seals the gaps, cracks and joints. The second step is to apply a spray overcoat of a non-foamed film-forming fluid over the froth foam and remainder of the substrate structure to form a protective film over the outer surface of the structure. This second step seals off the structural surface from moisture and air penetration through the substrate structure. These two steps currently require two different types of application equipment. Application of the froth foam requires foaming equipment. Application of the non-foamed film-forming fluid requires paint or coating spray, roller or brush equipment. Requiring two types of equipment to apply the LBW is costly and technically undesirable because a worker must own, transport and care for two different pieces of equipment.
It would be desirable to have a single piece of equipment that can apply both the froth foam and the film-forming fluid of a LBW application.